harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Credence Barebone
*Dumbledore family |theme = wizard |hideb = hide |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = hide |hidea = hide }} Credence Barebone (a.k.a Aurelius Dumbledore) was an American wizard who lived during the 20th century. He was the adopted son of Mary Lou Barebone, the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. Credence was an Obscurial, a Witch or Wizard who developed a parasitical force known as an Obscurus through the repression of his or her magic. Credence was the oldest and longest-lived Obscurial known of the Wizarding world. While most Obscurials die before their tenth birthday, Credence lived into adulthood which was previously unheard in Wizardkind and a possible testament of his incredible power as a wizard. Biography Early life He was taken in by Mary Lou Barebone, an American No-Maj woman who led the New Salem Philanthropic Society, a hardline anti-witchcraft group. She renamed him Credence, raising him in New York alongside her two other adopted children, Chastity and Modesty. Credence was the eldest of the three. Mary Lou considered Credence's birth mother a "wicked, unnatural woman", suggesting that she once knew her, and was aware that she was a witch. Whilst under her care, Credence was physically and mentally abused by the deranged woman as to suppress his magical abilities. Mary Lou often uses his own belt that left marks on his hands. Her frequent abuse would cause him to become an Obscurial. (1926 - 1927) comforting Credence after attacking Mary Lou]]During one meeting, Mary Lou was physically abusing Credence but was magically assaulted by Auror Porpentina Goldstein. The open use of magic in front of a group of Muggles required extensive Obliviation and was a major scandal resulting in Porpentina's demotion to the Wand Permit Office. Credence found himself dreaming of the woman who had saved him from his mother's wrath frequently after this event. Obscurus Manifestation By December 1926, Credence was losing control of his Obscurus, and it manifested in outbursts that were wreaking havoc in New York. These disturbances were noted both in the Muggle press such as the "New-York Clarion" and the wizarding press such as "The New York Ghost". During this time, he was contacted by Gellert Grindelwald, in the disguise of Percival Graves who asked him to help find the obscurial child in the Second Salem Church. He believed Credence to be connected to the Obscurial he was trying to locate due to a vision he had and he promised Credence that he would take him away from Mary Lou and teach him magic, but Credence later found out that he had never had any intention of doing so. ]] Credence attended to one of his adoptive mother's Second Salemer meetings by Steen National Bank in New York and gave out leaflets. Mary Lou briefly spoke to Newton Scamander until he was interrupted by his Niffler that had escaped when a No-Maj named Jacob Kowalski accidentally stumbled over the magical suitcase of the wizard. Soon after the event at the bank, Credence began to study the orphans who came to eat during the Second Salemer's meeting at the church. A boy with a birthmark said he thought it to be a witch's mark until Mary Lou told the boy that it was not. at City Hall]] After a failed attempt by the Second Salemers to garner the support of Henry Shaw Senior and being insulted by his son the senator, Credence’s Obscurus manifested later that night and attacked a fund-raising dinner at City Hall, killing the senator as a result. This act unwittingly exposed the wizarding world. Before the attack, Credence was given a beating from Mary Lou for returning home late from handing out leaflets. In fact, he had a meeting with Grindelwald (disguised as Graves) discussing the Obscurial child. The next day after the attack, Grindelwald still disguised as Graves, gave Credence a necklace with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on it, so he could contact him if he ever found the child. That same day, Credence found a toy wand in Modesty's room. As Credence was about to confront Modesty, Mary Lou enters the scene and immediately concluded that the wand belonged to Credence, despite Modesy claiming it to be hers. As she prepared to beat him yet again, the belt was magically ripped from Mary Lou's grasp followed by Credence's Obscurus bursting free a few seconds thereafter. The dark force Kills Mary Lou and also Chastity in progress, causing heavy damage to the house. Obscurial attack in New York Still in the form of Graves, Grindelwald arrived at the remains of the Second Salem Church and demanded Credence to take him to Modesty, who had fled the destruction to her old childhood home. Grindewald believed Modesty to be the source of the Obscurus and not Credence, as Obscurials don't survive past age ten. Once there, Grindelwald told Credence that he had no further use for him. This betrayal caused Credence to reveal his Obscurus, to the surprise of Grindelwald. Although Grindelwald attempted to apologise and offered to train him, Credence willingly let loose, transformed completely into an Obscurus and went on a mindless rampage of destruction through New York knocking down buildings and overturning cars. Seeing the attack unfold, Grindelwald followed Credence in an attempt to convince him to join his ranks, but this further angered Credence who knocks him down to the ground. Tina, who's watching the whole scene with Newton Scamander, appears to confront Grindelwald and the two ended up in a fight, causing the Obscurus to flee. Apparent death Pursuing him to the subway station, Newt managed to calm Credence down only to engage in a battle with the treacherous dark wizard. Provoked by the fight, Credence resumed his Obscurial form, though Tina managed to get him to stop once more. Seraphina Picquery and Aurors from MACUSA arrived at the scene and proceeded to attack him with many spells, only stopping when they believed he was destroyed. However, a single shred of his Obscurus form fled the scene, unseen to anyone but Newt. This attack resulted in Grindelwald's capture and the believed destruction of Credence. Ultimately, thousands of No-Majs were obliviated in order to protect wizarding secrecy. (1927 - ???) Travelling to Paris ]] Credence in reality survived, and travelled to Paris, where he joined the Circus Arcanus, a travelling wizarding circus and freak show owned by the cruel ringmaster, Skender. Within the circus community, Credence befriended a maledictus named Nagini, with whom he seemed to have a close relationship. Physical appearance He had black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Credence Barebone often appeared to be troubled, nervous, or embarrassed. He tends to stands with his head bowed. Personality and Traits He was described as "troubled" and "mysterious".'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed at EW.com"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from Shy and withdrawn, this made him far more vulnerable to the abuse that came in response to the slightest infraction of his adoptive mother's strict rules. His timid personality also made him susceptible to manipulation by Gellert Grindelwald, who took a personal interest in him.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller "Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character"] at Entertainment Weekly However, when he was insulted or threatened his Obscurus form was unleashed. His Obscurus form was triggered by his negative emotions and experiences and acted violently because of it. This caused widespread destruction and death to those who provoked him. Namely, he attacked Mary Lou Barebone because of the abuse the latter inflicted on him for so long and Henry Shaw Junior for the way he mocked him. Magical abilities and skills *'Obscurus Transformation': Credence was an Obscurial, prone to unleashing or embodying an Obscurus due to years of being forced to suppress his magic. He was notably more powerful than other known obscurials, living longer than any previously known. *'High Magic Capability': While Credence never developed his magical abilities, his ability to survive for so long, despite being an Obscurial indicated he had an immense amount of latent magical power. Relationships Clarisse Tremblay Credence's adoptive mother Mary Lou Barebone did never attempt to teach Credence about his true magical heritage, as she seems to know that his biological mother was, in-fact a witch. Credence doesn't remember and had never known his biological mother or biological father, as he was adopted at a very young age. Mary Lou tells Credence that his birth mother was a "wicked, unnatural woman." suggesting she had known her and implying that he may share the same qualities. Mary Lou Barebone , his abusive adoptive mother]] Credence feared his adoptive mother due to years of emotional and physical abuse. She beat him with the intent of teaching him to suppress and be ashamed of his magical traits. By suppressing his magic, he developed an Obscurus. It was noted by Tina Goldstein that out of all Mary Lou's adopted children, Credence was the most hated. Credence learned over the years to willingly surrender his belt for a beating when he knew he did something wrong. He tended to be passive when it came to the beatings and he learned to take them submissively. Despite living in an environment where magic was shunned, Credence was drawn toward the ideas of wizardry and even entertained the thought of becoming part of the wizarding world. Mary Lou seemed to be aware of Credence's interest in magic and did not hesitate to beat him for it. When Mary Lou was about to attack Credence, he transformed into his Obscurus form and killed her. Modesty Barebone , his younger adopted sister]] Modesty was kind to her older foster brother and he was close to her as a result. One of the reasons Credence shared a close relationship with Modesty, was because she did not possess the same zealous attitude Chastity did in regards to their adoptive mother's anti-witchcraft stance. Modesty was young and curious, she shared Credence's secret interest in magic. Because of this shared interest, they trusted each other. When Henry Shaw Junior meanly insulted Credence (calling him a freak), she took his hand to reassure him. Modesty often witnessed the beatings he got from their mother and attempted to comfort him. Modesty occasionally confided in Credence that she missed the nine brothers and sisters she had before she was adopted. When Credence found the toy wand under Modesty's bed, Mary Lou believed it to be his and beat him, despite Modesty's attempt at convincing her it was hers. This shows that she defended him when he was about to be whipped by their foster mother. After the Obscurus took control of Credence and killed their adoptive family, she became fearful of him. Gellert Grindelwald , his former friend]] Grindelwald disguised himself as Percival Graves and used Credence to try and locate the Obscurial, whom he believed was Modesty Barebone, promising him entrance into the wizarding world and training to perform magic. To Credence, Grindelwald was his only friend and the only person who truly understood and supported him. He healed his hands and comforted him when he confided in him about his mother's mistreatment. After the Obscurus attacked Mary Lou, Grindelwald told Credence he had no use for him, calling him a Squib, and pursued Modesty. Because of the emotional strain, Credence lost control over the Obscurus and, after Grindelwald realised it was him, offered his partnership and training in wizardry. Credence was deeply hurt by his manipulation and fled. MACUSA's Aurors chased and attacked him, and when Newt and Tina attempted to calm him and protect him, Grindelwald interrupted them to provoke Credence to cause more destruction in the hopes of achieving a war between magical and non-magical people. Etymology Credence is derived from the Latin credere ''meaning to trust and to believe, and from ''credentia, ''meaning belief.Etymology - Credence Barebone is an Anglo-Saxon surname, thought to be taken from the name of an English village, Barbon or Barbourne.House of Names - Barebone Family Behind the scenes *Credence is portrayed by Ezra Miller in Minifigures]]Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' and ."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire *Initial reports said this character's name was "Kredan"."Ezra Miller Eyes ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’ (EXCLUSIVE)" at Variety.com When asked about it via Twitter, J. K. Rowling said, "Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong!".@KeridoAvada Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Credence reportedly becomes a "notable" character within the ''Harry Potter'' universe.'Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" from SnitchSeeker.com Appearances * * * * * Notes and references es:Credence Barebone ru:Криденс Бербон fr:Croyance Bellebosse pl:Credence Barebone Category:Adoptees Category:American individuals Credence Category:Followers of Gellert Grindelwald Category:Males Category:New Salem Philanthropic Society Category:Obscurials Category:Wizards